dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arawasu Takeshi (Great Earth)
- Takeshi is a hybrid of Human and god blood. Takeshi's father is the war god Bishamonten (毘沙門天). * : Being a demigod, Arawasu has several superhuman powers :* : He become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by war and all forms of conflict. :* : He can take on physical form of nightmares from a persons mind. ::* :* - Arawasu inherits his father's immense strength. However due to his status as a hybrid, Takeshi only possesses 50% of his father's true strength. :* :* : His agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is his balance and coordination. :* : He can heal from mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. His normal regenerative abilities allow him to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. He possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. :* : He does not age beyond his prime, allowing him to retain his physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes him immune to natural death. |Abilities = * - On his spare time, Takeshi loves to paint and is quite the talented painter. * - Takeshi is proficient in many aspects of combat. After being inspired by his father, Takeshi even created his own form of martial arts known as Sensō oni-ryū (戦争鬼流). :* - Takeshi also inherits his father's strategic mindset. Takeshi usually analyses the opponent based on their behaviour, clothing, equipment, etc. :* :* : Thanks to his father being the Japanese god of war, he only needs to pick up a weapon before he instantly become proficient in it. The first time he pick up a sword, he can spar with masters, the first time he use a bow, he can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that he should not understand comes naturally to him. :* - Takeshi has received martial arts training from Batman during his youth. Takeshi also traveled around the world to learn from many renowned martial arts masters. :* * - Takeshi is highly proficient in deception. Being able to balance his double life and his mastery of infiltration. * - At one point, Takeshi was capable of infiltrating a League of Assassins hideout without being detected by their strongholds. * - Takeshi has purchased state-of-the-art equipment from Wayne Enterprises's biggest division, Wayne Technologies. * - With all of his gadgets and resources, Takeshi can track anyone or anything with ease. * - While in his civilian identity, Takeshi is known to be reserved and private thus leaving most of his info shrouded in mystery. Takeshi uses this to his advantage to impersonate and masquerade various personas. |Strength = Arawasu possesses Superhuman levels of strength. |Weaknesses = * - If Takeshi were to overuse his powers, he will be unable to use them for approximately 48 hours. |Equipment = Smoke Pellets |Transportation = Grappling Hooks, Acrobatics |Weapons = Swords of true war. Gun |Trivia = * Express is an original character created by Takeshi Watanabe. * Express has a crush on Cassandra Cain (Great Earth).|First = Express: Man of Deception}} Category:Created by TakeshiWatanabe Category:Demigods Category:Great Earth Characters